Miracle!
by jzazy
Summary: SongFic 2 Miracle!by Paramore.Max runs away again N Fang gets hurt at her rejection. Max doesnt want 2 run away from anythin uncomfortable again N tries 2 fix things, but wil Fang let her? They're both waiting 4 a Miracle Can Max make those Miracles? R&R!


_**hello! this is a new one-shot i did on the side, cuz i jus couldnt get this song outta my head, so wen dat happens, i kno its time 4 another songfic! so here it is, it's Miracle! by Paramore. plz review, n dis is dedicated 2 rainxface, for her help in figuring out the meanin to the lyrics, n inspiration. the lyrics might have a totally different meanin, but this is my meanin, so review! flames r accpeted, n suggestions r loved! happy reading!**_

* * *

_**Max's POV**_

"Max, you gotta relax. You need to just let loose sometimes, and just, trust what you feel." Fang said rubbing my back. My body began to go on hyper-alert, oh no, this was too similar to the time he tried to 'change my mind'

"I'm afraid to trust. I have trust issues." I admitted. He just rubbed even smother circles

We were in a cave, we'd been out getting food while the flock stayed in another cave with Iggy, but the rain had caught us again, and we'd decided to camp in the nearest cave. "Max, you gotta stop worrying about them. The world was fine before you came along. It should be fine without you saving it. It will take a miracle for you to save the world. It's too much for just one girl."

I thought we'd all been in this together. But it was obvious the flock was tired of being afraid, of being on the run. They didn't want this life anymore. "But, it's my destiny. I, I can't back out of it. I don't think I've had a choice."

"Max, you've gone for too long living like you're not alive. You're not so happy anymore, and you're always worried. Stop playing their game."

"Fang, I don't think I have a choice."

"Max, you're trying too hard, sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow and let things be."

"But, it's hard, to trust, trust the flow. What if it takes me the wrong way?"

"Trust."

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you."

He leaned in, and pressed his lips to mine. He put one hand behind my neck, and put the other on my cheek. I began breathing super fast. I felt light headed. This totally took me by surprise.

I pulled away surprised. "Wha-wha- I- I can't, I don't- ugh, I'm, I'm-sorry, I, it's uh!" I stuttered and I flew away again. I didn't know what to do. This was so confusing for me. I mean this was Fang and me. Before, we were just best friends. He was my right hand man, the one who understood me, but this whole kissing thing…

God Fang must think I'm such an idiot! Who runs away and freaks out over a simple kiss? Oh that's right, Maximum Ride! I can kick Eraser butt all you want, but why can't I handle kissing Fang? I should be more excited, and actually enjoy the kiss instead of running away.

I found another cave it was pretty near Fang's cave, and I made camp. I took out some matches, and a blanket from my book bag. Nudge's iPod fell out in the process. I looked at it. Well, it would distract me from the topic at hand. Yep, that's me. I rather distract myself than face the problem its self. God I'm such a looser! I turned it on. I shook it, and put on the headphones on. And a random song came on. It started a little soft temp, some nice drumming. I liked the beat. I looked at the screen. It was 'Miracle' By Paramore. Hmm, this band seemed pretty good. A girl started to sing. Well, this wasn't exactly gonna help me avoid the problem.

"_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_**That's what Fang said; I think we all have; it's just such a pain to live this way.**_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_**I wish I could start over**_

_Beginning with you and I_

_**Set things right with Fang.**_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_**That last kiss scene. I'm never gonna over react again. If he ever decides to kiss me again. God I'm an idiot! Why did I have to run away?!**_

_With chances taken_

_**Even though I'll feel vulnerable, and will have to trust.**_

_Hope embraced_

_**I'll have hope, that I can set things right. This will be my miracle.**_

_And have I told you"_

I listened to the song, and decided I would fix things next time. I wouldn't run away.

The next morning, I went back to Fang's cave. He was sitting with his knees to his chest, starring at the fire. I felt bad; I must've hurt him for running off like that yesterday! Max you're such an idiot!

I stood in the entrance of the cave. "Hey, let's get back to the flock before they start worrying." I said, trying my best to keep my voice from breaking. He looked at me and got up and jumped in the air without a glance back. Yep, he was mad at me. I sighed, and followed him. I didn't even try to lead; I just followed his dark wings, until we got to the cave.

He landed and slid the book bag off his shoulder; he gave it to me without looking at me, and walked to the fire the kids had kept. He started it again, and then sat down in a corner and became invisible. I woke up the kids, and Iggy cooked breakfast. Fang came visible again as soon as the kids were awake; as to not worry them.

_**Max, what happened? Why are you and Fang not speaking much?**_

_No reason Angel, we're just tired, plus we're not gonna become Nudge either. _She giggled, and left my mind. The rest of the day went the same. It rained again, so we were stuck in the cave for another night. Fang didn't speak one word to me through the whole day. He spoke only a few words to the rest of the flock, but not even much to them. I deserved this.

_**Fang's POV**_

God I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking? Kissing Max! If she ran away all the times before, why should it be any different this time?! God Fang, can't you take a hint?! She doesn't like you! Why can't my brain register that?! Well my brain does, but my heart doesn't! It would take a miracle for Max to want to kiss me, or be with me. I try to convince her, and I tell her just to let things be, but I'm the one trying too hard. If she didn't respond like what, the last 3 times, I think that's just a pattern forming. Maybe I'm the one that should just let things be.

"We'll get it right this time; it's not faith, if you use your eyes!" Nudge was singing. She was dancing around the cave, dancing to her iPod, and singing. 'It's not faith, if you use your eyes.' What did that mean? Like it's not really a miracle if you try too much? Like it's cheating to use your eyes? Like a little kid peaking on a Christmas gift? Like does that mean it ruins the magic of the gift? Is that what it means? I guess for me it means, that I need to keep faith, but not try to hard, don't push, just let things be. Go with the flow with my miracle with Max. Yep, miracle, cause it's never happening.

I sat still in the corner of the cave, and became invisible. I let a few tears slide; I was really affected by Max running off. I'm an idiot! Why would she want me? She's the great Maximum Ride; she can do better than boring, old, silent Fang. I'm just her best friend. I should be happy with that.

But I wasn't. I was a fool. Always wanting more. I loved Max, I wanted her to be with me, but she obviously didn't want to. She wanted to save the world, and fulfill her destiny. She wasn't gonna give up. But why didn't she understand? It would take as much of a miracle for her to save the entire world, as it would for her to like me back. Why couldn't we both just let things be, and face reality?

_**Max's POV**_

_**Max, Fang is thinking about some miracle. Like it would take a miracle for you to like him back, something like that. What happened? Something happened while you guys were gone right?**_

_Angel, please don't go in Fang's mind. I was an idiot. That's what happened. Now please leave me alone sweetheart. Why don't you go play with Nudge?_

_Okay, bye Max. _She said leaving my mind.

I rested my head against the cave wall. Miracle? Did he think I didn't like him back, like at all? I thought Fang at least knew that we had a special bond. Guess I'd really messed up.

Fang took first watch, Iggy took second, and I took last. He really was avoiding me. He didn't want me to take second cause he would have to wake me up and say something to me. I felt horrible. The next morning, I woke up Iggy, and he began making breakfast.

I couldn't take this anymore, I needed some peace. I took off just as everyone else began waking up. Nudge gave me a questioning look, but I didn't say anything. I flew for about 30 minutes, using my super speed to my extreme limit, letting out all the tears I'd hidden in front of the flock. I didn't want them to see I was in pain. I wanted to just cut these tears. I cried for a while, then I tried to calm myself. I decided to go back before anyone worried.

I landed, breathing hard from all the exercise. "Max! You're back!" Angel cheered running to me. I picked her up, and walked over to everyone else. They were eating and looked up at me.

"Hey Max, are you okay?" Nudge asked.

I nodded. "Just needed some fresh air to clear my mind." I said sitting down. Iggy handed me a plate, and I stuffed food into my mouth.

"We're running out of supplies again. Nudge ate a whole bunch of food before I was even done making breakfast. Where are we going next anyways?" Iggy said.

"New York City, Dr. Martinez gave me an address to check out, she said that it could help us out." I said. Everyone nodded. We were somewhere in Ohio. We'd probably be at New York in 2 days.

"Max, can you please go buy some more food so that we have stuff to eat till we get to New York?" Iggy asked after dinner.

"Okay," he gave me a list that Nudge had written out for him. It'd be a heavy load. I looked around. The three younger kids were already asleep, and Iggy was cleaning up dinner and fixing the fire. I needed somebody else to go with me.

"Iggy, can you please come with me? I'm gonna need help carrying all this."

"Sorry Max, I'm trying to do something with what Nudge left me from breakfast. Why don't you take Fang?" I sighed. I was trying to avoid that. Iggy lowered his voice, and pulled me to a corner.

"I know you guys are kinda in a fight, you haven't been talking, but don't be too tough on the guy, he's in a lot of pain right now. I can tell."

"Okay, I will."

I walked over to Fang, he was sitting in a corner starring at the fire again.

"Fang…" I started.

"Go away Max, please." He said not looking at me. His eyes were pained, I guess he was in so much pain, he didn't even bother to use his mask to cover up his emotions.

"Please Fang, I need you to come with me to the store."

"Take Iggy."

"He's busy, and everyone else is asleep. Please Fang, I need you to come." He sighed, and got up.

I frowned, and jumped in the air, I looked back, and Fang was taking off after me. We found a store that was open 24 hours and were on our way back when it started raining again. I sighed, and we went searched for a cave. I found it was the same one we were in last time. Maybe I could fix this. Like a second chance.

Fang looked at me after I sighed. "Just go Max, go find another cave, I know you don't want to be here." He said in a flat tone.

"Fang, I'm sorry about the other night." I said sitting down next to Fang. He moved away.

"Whatever. You don't have to talk about it."

"I want to." He looked at me.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and I_

_When this memory fades_

_I'm gonna make sure it's replaced_

_With chances taken_

_Hope embraced_

_And have I told you_

_I'm not going_

_cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_When it might save you_

"I know you think it will take a miracle for me to save the world, but Angel also told me that you think it would take a miracle for me to like you back. I'm not leaving Fang, and I'm not letting you give up on your miracle. I'm sorry for running away. But I want to set things right this time. I feel vulnerable, but I want to learn to trust. I know you've been unhappy these days, so I'm not letting you give up, cause it might save you." I whispered.

"Max, stop, you don't have to talk about this, I know its uncomfortable. I can hide my pain, and you can hide your tears, no one ever has to know."

"I'm trying to patch things up again."

_We've learned to run from_

_Anything uncomfortable_

_We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know_

_That inside we're broken_

_I tried to patch things up again_

_To cut my tears and kill these fears_

_And have I told you, Have I.._

"It's okay, you can run away. I'm giving up." He said sadly.

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_Oh why_

"I've been waiting for a miracle too Fang. I don't know how to save the world. But just because I can't see a way yet, doesn't mean there isn't one. It's not faith, if you use your eyes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means to never give up. I'm sorry I ran away. But I'm gonna try to fix things tonight."

_Get it right this time (this time)_

_Let's leave this all behind_

_Oh why_

_We'll get it right this time_

_It's not faith if you're using your eyes_

_Oh why_

"I want things to stop being like this with us. I want us to stop resisting, and leave the pain behind, and trust." I said. His eyes widened in shock. I'd never said that before.

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive_

_So I'm going to start over tonight_

_Beginning with you and_

_I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable_

_I just want, no_

_I just need this pain to end right here_

"I'm tired of being so depressed. I want us to start over. I'm tired of this running away from anything uncomfortable. I just need all that to end right now." Fang said. I nodded understanding.

_I'm not going_

_Cause I've been waiting for a miracle_

_And I'm not leaving_

_I won't let you_

_Let you give up on a miracle_

_Cause it might save you_

_Yeah, it might save you_

_Oh, it might save you_

_It's not faith if, if you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

_If you use your eyes_

"Close your eyes Fang, it's not faith if you use your eyes. Trust, and stop resisting. Go with the flow. I won't let you give up on your miracle." I said softly. He turned to me. I cupped his face in my hands, and brought my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first, but we both closed our eyes, and just went with the flow.

I put my arms around his neck, and he slid his arms around my waist, and we pulled each other closer. I didn't run away. I promised myself to never run away from anything uncomfortable. Sometimes, you can't see that happiness is right in front of you. Maybe you're looking too hard to realize it's already there in front of you. You don't find true love with your eyes, you find it with faith and your soul, and your heart. If you give up, you give up faith. Don't give up on your miracles, because they just might save you.

* * *

**_so wat did u think? review! flames r accpeted n suggestions r loved! _**

**_thnx 4 readin, n peace out!_**

**_JZAZY~  
_**


End file.
